ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Federation colonies
Federation colonies were those colonies which were under the authority and jurisdiction of the United Federation of Planets. The Federation contained many colonies of their member planets. Earth Colonies These colonies were established by various Earth governments or United Earth and largely remained in close contact and dependence with and on Earth. Most of them are older than the United Federation of Planets itself. * Alpha Eridani II * Deneva colony (Deneva) * Earth Colony II * Earth Colony 5 (Alpha V) * Lunar colonies (Luna) ** Lunar One colony ** Orpheus Mining Colony (possibly abandoned in 2154) * Martian colonies (Mars) ** Martian Colony 3 ** Utopia colony * Proxima colony (Alpha Centauri system) * Terra Nova colony (Terra Nova, destroyed in 2081) * Vega colony (Vega system) File:LunarSettlement2155.jpg|Orpheus Mining Colony on Luna File:Lunar colonies.jpg|A 22nd Century Lunar Settlement File:MarsOutpost.jpg|A part of the Martian colonies on Mars File:Terra Nova colony, overview.jpg|The remains of Terra Nova colony as seen from orbit File:Deneva surface.jpg|Deneva colony File:Cestus III outpost destroyed, remastered.jpg|The remains of Cestus III colony after its destruction in 2267. File:Janus VI colony.jpg|Janus VI mining colony File:Penthara IV frozen.jpg|Penthara IV colony during an ecological disaster in 2368. File:Relva VII surface.jpg|Relva VII colony in 2364 File:Genome Colony.jpg|Genome colony on Moab IV File:Terratin colony.jpg|Terratin colony on Terra 10 File:Turkana IV surface.jpg|The remains of the failed Turkana IV colony. File:Volon III surface.jpg|Volan III colony Vulcan Colonies These colonies were established by the Vulcan High Command. Many of them are older than the Federation itself. * Paan Mokar * Vulcanis Lunar Colony Other Federation Colonies Many of these colonies were established by the Federation. Often, Federation citizens from many different member worlds coexist in these colonies. * Ajilon Prime colony (Ajilon Prime) * Aldebaron colony * Archanis IV colony (Archanis IV) * Archer IV colony (Archer IV) * Arvada III colony (Arvada III) * Barisa Prime colony (Barisa Prime) * Benecia colony (Benecia) * Berengaria VII colony (Berengaria VII) * Bersallis III colony (Bersallis III) * Beta VI colony (Beta VI) * Boradis III colony (Boradis III) * Caldos colony (Caldos II) * Campor colony (Campor III) * Cerberus colony (Cerberus) * Cestus III colony (Cestus III, destroyed in 2267, rebuilt by 2371) * Coltar IV colony (Coltar IV) * Cygnia Minor colony (Cygnia Minor) * Delta Rana IV colony (Delta Rana IV, destroyed in 2366) * Galen IV colony (Galen IV) * Gamma Hydra IV colony (Gamma Hydra IV) * Gault colony (Gault) * Gemulon V colony (Gemulon V, planned in the 2350s but never established) * Hanolan colony * Iadara colony * Ivor Prime colony (Ivor Prime, destroyed in 2373) * Janus VI colony (Janus VI) * Kessik IV colony (Kessik IV) * Mantilles colony (Mantilles) * Manzar colony (Sector 441) * Marcos XII colony * Melona colony * Midos V colony (Midos V) * Minos Korva colony (Minos Korva) * MS I colony * Nehru colony (Bajor sector) * New Berlin colony * New France colony (Bajor sector) * New Paris colonies * New Providence colony (Jouret IV, destroyed in 2366) * Norpin colony (Norpin V) * Omicron colony (Omicron Ceti III, relocated in 2267) * Omicron Theta colony (Omicron Theta, destroyed in 2336) * Ophiucus III colony (Ophiucus III) * Penthara IV colony (Penthara IV) * Planet Q colony (Planet Q) * Relva VII colony (Relva VII) * Quadra Sigma III colony (Quadra Sigma III) * Setlik III colony (possibly destroyed in 2362) * Sherman's Planet * Solarion IV colony (Solarion IV, destroyed in 2368) * Strnad colony (Strnad system, relocated in 2364) * Talos III colony * Tantalus colony (Tantalus V, penal colony) * Taranko colony * Tarsus IV colony (Tarsus IV) * Tendara colony * Theta VII colony (Theta VII) * Triacus colony ", there were 700 colonies in the Federation by 2258.}} Colonies independent from Earth or the Federation These colonies have declared their independence from Earth or the Federation, were ceded to other governments, or have been founded in secret in some way. * Bringloid V colony (Bringloid V, forgotten until 2365, then moved to Mariposa colony) * Dorvan V colony (Dorvan V, ceded to the Cardassian Union in 2370) * Genome colony (Moab IV, completely isolated itself until 2368) * Hakton VII colony (Hakton VII, Demilitarized Zone) * Juhraya colony (Juhraya, ceded to the Cardassian Union in 2370) * Mariposa colony (Mariposa, forgotten until 2365, then merged with Bringloid V colony) * Marva IV colony (Marva IV, Maquis colony in the Demilitarized Zone) * Quatal Prime colony (Quatal Prime colony, Maquis colony in the Demilitarized Zone, formerly Cardassian) * "Santa Maria colony" (Orellius system, founded in secret, discovered in 2370) * Salva II colony (Salva II, ceded to the Cardassian Union in 2370, partially moved to Marva IV) * Solosos III colony (Solosos III, Maquis colony in the Demilitarized Zone) * Soltok IV colony (Soltok IV, Demilitarized Zone) * Tau Cygna V colony (Tau Cygna V, ceded to the Sheliak Corporate and evacuated in 2366) * Terratin colony (Terra 10, forgotten until 2269, then moved to Verdanis) * Tracken II colony (Tracken II, Maquis colony in the Demilitarized Zone) * Turkana IV colony (Turkana IV, failed and declared independence in the 2350s) * Umoth VIII colony (Umoth VIII, Demilitarized Zone) * Velara III colony and Velara Base (Velara III), ceded to the native "Microbrain" lifeforms and quarantined * Veloz Prime colony (Veloz Prime, Maquis colony in the Demilitarized Zone, formely Cardassian) * Volan colonies (Volan II and Volan III, ceded to the Cardassian Union in 2370) bg:Колонии на Федерацията cs:Kolonie Federace de:Föderationskolonien fr:Colonies de la Fédération nl:Federatie kolonies Category:Lists Category:Cartography Category:Federation Category:Colonies